Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey the Foolish Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) *Zombie Chickens - Bulgy the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Axel - Iron Arry the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - Iron Bert the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Umber (a.k.a. Coloccus) - Cranky (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) *Grolem 13 - Bulstrode the Barge (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robot Dinosaur - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Twitchy the Squirrel (from Hoodwinked) *Globs - Linus (from Peanuts) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *The General (from Tonic Trouble) - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *The Minisaurus Beasts - The Animals (from Bambi) *Spiders - Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) *Jano's Guards - Dantinis (from Croc) *Caterpillars - Monkeys (Jungle Book) *Biditank - Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) *Chenille - The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (as a Witch Hag Form) (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Julian Bernardino Productions Presents... *Guy's Voice: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... *(the world is seen) *Guy's Voice: A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. *(some scrapped engines are seen) *Guy's Voice: A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. *George: Your trip ends here! *Guy's Voice: Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. *Thomas: No. No. *Guy's Voice: They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. *Slaves: Please, your Omnipotence, have mercy! *Guy's Voice: The robots search for innocent prey. *(Den laughs in Jasper's voice) *Guy's Voice: In the chaos, they exploded the heart of the world. *(The heart world has exploded) *Guy's Voice: The 1000 lums of energy, which formed it, have been scattered. *The Mice: They run away! *Guy's Voice: We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late. *Percy: (screams in Lampwick's voice) Aaaahh! Help! Help! *Guy's Voice: You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *Thomas: Yeesss! (jumps around with delight) *Narrator: Thomas 2: The Great Escape/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Six Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters In Your Area. (the Thomas 2: Revolution (PlayStation 2) poster is seen) Category:Julian Bernardino